buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rituel de Restauration
thumb|230x230px|Magda Kalderash maudit Angel Le Rituel de Restauration était une malédiction qui restaure l'âme d'un vampire. Il a été utilisé sur Angelus par le clan Kalderash après que le vampire est assassiné leur fille bien-aimée. Lorsque la malédiction d'Angel a été brisée en 1998, la jeune sorcière Willow Rosenberg, a effectuée le sort une seconde fois pour restaurer son âme et l'a lui retourner à son personnage héroïque. Usages Le rituel est destiné à maudire un vampire en lui ré-donnant son âme, forçant ainsi le vampire à accepter une quantité massives de remords, de culpabilité et de tourment pour toutes les vies qu'il a pris quand ils étaient une bête sans âme. Angel a été le seul vampire qui a été maudit de cette façon. Restaurer l'âme d'un vampire de cette façon n'est pas un cadeau. C'est une forme de vengeance, ou une malédiction car si jamais l'âme restaurée ne tourmente plus le vampire, il n'aura plus de culpabilité et retournera à ces anciennes habitudes démoniaques. Chaque fois que la malédiction prend effet, il faut quelques instants au vampire pour qu'il se souvienne de ses actions passées quand il n'avait pas d'âme. Quand l'âme est restaurée, le vampire souffre de douleur débilitante que son âme inflige à son corps. Performance Le Rituel de Restauration a été effectuée à deux reprises; une fois par un l'Aîné Kalderash et une fois par Willow Rosenberg. Le rituel est parlé un peu différemment à chaque fois, sans doute parce que la traduction faite par Jenny Calendar est pas une réplique exacte du texte original, même si elle semble avoir le même effet, et aussi en raison de la différence de temps entre le premier et le deuxième cas où Willow a effectué le rituel. Exigences thumb|230px|Les ingrédients Pour accomplir le rituel, il faut quatre bougies, des os d'animaux, des pierres runiques, brûler de l'encens et une boule de Thésulah. Avec ces éléments réunis, on crée un cercle sacré, on se met à genoux, debout ou assis en face des ingrédients et prononcer l'incantation en jetant des pierres sur le cercle sacré. Habituellement, la première phrase de l'incantation est parlé par une personne secondaire, mais il est difficile de savoir si cela est toujours le cas. Le rituel est parlé dans une combinaison de Roumanie et une autre langue qui semble être le choix du lanceur de sorts (les langues considérées comme ayant été utilisé jusqu'à présent sont latin et en anglais). Versions Version des Kalderash Les textes suivants ont été prononcés par l'Ancien Kalderash :Este scris, această putere este dreptul poporul meu de a conduce. :Nici mort, nici al fiinţei, :te invoc, spirit al trecerii. :Redă trupului ce separe omul de animal. :Aşa să fie cu ajutorul acestui! Version de Willow Les textes suivants ont été prononcés par Willow la première fois quand elle a essayé le rituel :Quod perditum est, invenietur. :Not dead, nor not of the living, :spirits of the interregnum, I call. :Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the evil realm. :Te implor, Doamne; nu ignoră aceasta rugăminte! :Nici mort, nici al fiinţei, :lăsa orbită să fie vasul care-i vă transportă sufletul la el. :Aşa să fie! Aşa să fie! :Acum! Acum! en:Ritual of Restoration Catégorie:Rituels Catégorie:Clan Kalderash Catégorie:Saison 2